Please Teach Me About Sensei
by Reyouchi
Summary: Sakura. Guru privat Sasuke Uchiha, adik kelasnya. /"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu jika aku berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna di tes minggu ini ?"/"Aku..., sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku takkan menyentuhmu sebelum mendapat nilai sempurna."/OOC, Typo, Gaje, Lemon,de el el


**Please Teach Me About Sensei**

**Disclamir : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuke x Sakura**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : OCC, Typo, Gaje, Lemon, de el el**

**Terinspirasi dari komik Please Teach Me About Senseinya Ibuki Kaeda.**

**Tapi Reyo kasih aransment(?)**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Reyouchi (Reyo) Present...**

.

.

**Please Teach Me About Sensei**

.

Sakura Haruno. Siswi teladan kelas 3 SMA Konoha. SMA yang terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang jenius. Sakura salah satunya, gadis cantik ini terkenal karena keteladanan dan kejeniusannya. Juga ada fakta lainnya dari gadis cantik ini. Dia adalah guru privat dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Siswa kelas 2 SMA Konoha, siswa pindahan dari sekolah elit Gakuen. Pemuda ganteng ini tampaknya tidak terlalu pintar dalam beberapa mata pelajaran hingga ia membutuhkan bantuan Sakura si Jenius...

"Nee... Kau sudah mengerti Sasuke-kun ?" Ucap Sakura ceria setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar rumus aljabar kepada pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"B-bisa kau jelaskan sekali lagi..." Pinta Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

-Doeeeeeng-

"Baiklah-baiklah..., kalau begitu kita istirahat dulu." Sakura berusaha tak membuat mental murid privatnya itu drop. Ayolah... Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya Sakura menjelaskan rumus yang sama...

"Aku membuat strawberry cake. Ayo kita makan dulu..." Ajak Sakura sambil membuka kotak cakenya di atas kotatsu. Sasuke menurut dan duduk di samping Sakura.

"Nee, makanan manis akan menambah konsentrasimu Sasuke-kun." Sakura mulai memotong-motong cakenya.

"Benarkah..., tapi... aku kurang suka strawberry." Ucap pemuda itu jujur.

"Eh, gomen-ne. Aku sama sekali tidak tau." Sakura terlihat murung seketika.

"Tidak apa..., tinggal menyingkirkan strawberrynya saja kan..." Pemuda itu tersenyum untuk menunjukkan kepada Sakura bahwa hal itu bukanlah masalah besar.

"Aa..., lalu, apa yang kau suka Sasuke-kun ?"

"Tomat."

"Eh, tomat ? Tapi... itu sepertinya tidak bisa dibuat cake ya ?"

"Uhm..., tapi aku suka jus tomat." Jawab Sasuke kemudian.

"Baiklah..., lain kali aku akan buatkan jus tomat." Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tersenyum ceria dengan janji yang baru dibuatnya.

"Lalu, Sakura-sensei sendiri suka apa ?" Tanya Sasuke bersemangat. Pemuda yang sering di juluki pangeran es itu sebenarnya akan menjelma menjadi pemuda yang mudah bicara ketika bersama Sakura.

"Kalau buah... Aku suka semua..."

"Oh..., kalau makanan ? Apa yang sakura-sensei suka ?"

"Bento..." Jawaban singkat Sakura itu membuat Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Bento ? hanya itu."

"Uhm..., yah..." Sakura terlihat murung, membuat Sasuke tak enak hati ketika menyadari perubahan di wajah ceria Senseinya itu.

"Nee, kenapa bento ? Apa ada sesuatu dengan bento ?"

"T-tidak... Hanya saja, ketika memakan bento mengingatkanku pada kaa-san yang selalu membuatkanku bento."

Sasuke terdiam, ia ingat bahwa sensei cantik di sampingnya ini sudah tak memiliki kaa-san sejak berusia 10 tahun.

Sakura mengusap genangan bening yang menetes di pipinya, berusaha kembali terlihat ceria seperti biasanya "Hei, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa kau diam ? Ayo kita makan cakenya."

Selama ini Sakura selalu berusaha menjadi gadis yang tegar. Menjalani kehidupan sebatang kara tak pernah membuatnya sedih dan berputus asa. Dirinya kehilangan kaa-san diusia 10 tahun karena kecelakaan, lalu menyusul tou-sannya wafat setahun yang lalu karena sakit keras. Kini, Sakura berusaha keras untuk membiayai hidupnya, bekerja part time disetiap waktu luangnya.

Entah kenapa... Sasuke merasa dirinya berubah menjadi orang yang berbeda ketika bersama sensei-nya itu. Ketegaran dan optimisme yang Sakura miliki selalu sukses membuat Sasuke terpana sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke berusaha mencari cara agar bisa dekat dengan gadis musim semi itu.

"Ittadakimasu..." Sasuke mulai menyendok cake buatan Sakura ke dalam mulutnya.

Well, tidak buruk. Rasanya manis, semanis yang membuatnya. Aahhhh... membuatku jadi ingin mencicipi dirinya juga nanti...

.

.

"Sakura-chan. Biarkan Sasuke-kun mengantarkanmu pulang..." Mikoto yang berdiri di depan pintu menahan Sakura yang sudah ingin pulang ke rumahnya.

"Iie, tidak perlu baa-chan. Merepotkan Sasuke-kun saja." Tolak Sakura halus.

"Sensei... !" Sasuke berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia sudah mengenakan jaket dan syal yang membungkus lehernya.

"Nah, antarkan Sakura-chan sampai ke rumahnya ya Sasuke-kun." Mikoto mendorong-dorong Sasuke asal.

"A-Aa... Kaa-san, aku mengerti." Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura. Membuat Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi untuk menolak pemuda yang bersikeras ingin mengantarkannya pulang itu.

"Jaa... Sakura-chan." Mikoto tersenyum ceria sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Jaa..." Balas Sakura melambaikan tangan. Perlahan hati Sakura menghangat ketika mengenal Mikoto, rasanya seperti mendapat perhatian dari kaa-sannya sendiri. Mikoto menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka ketika dirinya mengajukan diri untuk menjadi guru privat untuk Sasuke. Hingga kini, sudah genap 3 bulan Sakura mengajari pemuda tampan yang selalu menjadi pujaan para gadis itu. Sakura merasa dirinya lebih beruntung ketimbang gadis-gadis yang selalu meneriakkan nama Sasuke tanpa bisa mengenal Sasuke lebih dekat, bahkan Sakura bisa mengenal pemuda itu dengan sangat baik... Ayolah... Sakura bahkan setiap hari bisa masuk ke dalam kamar pemuda itu.

Tapi... Sakura terkikik sendiri dengan pikirannya barusan, yah... Berhentilah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kedekatannya dengan Sasuke hanya sekedar... Guru dan murid.

"Ada apa Sensei ? Kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri ?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Ternyata iris onyx itu selalu mengedarkan pandangannya kepada Sakura.

"Nee, bukan apa-apa Sasuke-kun." Haa, mana mungkin aku jelaskan tentang pikiran konyolku tadi bathin Sakura.

Tak ada lagi percakapan di setiap langkah mereka hingga akhirnya...

"Sakura-sensei..." Ucap Sasuke ragu di tengah kebisuaan dalam perjalan menuju apato Sakura.

"Ya...?"

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu jika aku berhasil mendapat nilai sempurna di tes minggu ini ?"

"Ehm... ya... boleh..." Jawab Sakura setelah sedikit berpikir dengan kemungkinan permintaan yang Sasuke inginkan.

"Aku...Ingin...-"

.

.

Bibir itu... terasa lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirku. Ada sedikit penekanan di sana. Aku tak percaya pada apa yang muridku ini lakukan. Hingga ia menghentikan hal yang membuatku kaku seketika itu. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan.

"Aku... ingin... 'menyentuh' semua milik sensei..." Mata onyx itu terus menatapku dalam. Terlihat sebuah harapan besar di sana...

Apa yang Sasuke katakan barusan ? 'Menyentuh' ? apakah artinya...?

Katakan padaku ini hanya mimpi... Hanya mimpi bukan ? Sasuke tidak mungkin menginginkanku ? Aku hanya sensei sekaligus senpainya... Aku hanya gadis yatim piatu yang mencari sumber penghidupan dengan mengajarinya sebagai guru privat.

Aku... tak ingin berharap. Aku takut jika harapanku terlalu tinggi maka aku hanya akan terjatuh dengan keras dan terluka.

"Sensei... Jawablah..."

.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ruangan bernuansa merah jambu ini, kamarnya.

"Cuma mimpi." Gumamnya sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Kenapa terasa nyata ?" tanya Sakura entah kepada siapa.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu murung Jidat ?" Tanya Ino yang duduk di depan Sakura saat ini.

"Aku bermimpi buruk."

"Hee..., seburuk apa mimpimu ?"

"Sudahlah, kau takkan mengerti." Sungguh, Sakura tak bisa melupakan mimpi yang terasa nyata baginya itu.

"Ayolah jidat, tumben kau tak cerita padaku."

"Kalau aku cerita berjanjilah agar tak meledekku..."

"Baik..." Ino menyanggupi syarat Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata..."Aku bermimpi Sasuke menciumku."

"BWAHAHAHA..." Sialan. Babi baka ini malah tertawa.

"Babi...!" Sakura menghadiahi Ino deathglare.

"Haha... Kau sungguh lucu jidat. Ku pikir mimpi seperti apa, ternyata kau malah bermimpi di cium si pangeran es, hahaha...," Ino berusaha mengontrol tawanya sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Jadi, kau rasa itu mimpi buruk ?" tabya Ino.

"Buka Cuma itu ! dalam mimpiku Sasuke juga berkata, jika dia bisa mendapat nilai sempurna dalam tesnya minggu ini, dia ingin...," Sakura terdiam ia menarik nafas perlahan...

"Ingin apa ?" Ino semakin penasaran.

"'menyentuh'ku."

"Bwahaha..., Maksudmu melakukan hubungan intim ?" Babi baka, dia selalu mentertawakanku geram Sakura.

"Mungkin..., hei Ino, jangan bicara keras-keras !"

"Iya..., hei, menurutku mimpimu itu adalah keinginanmu."

"A-apa maksudmu ?"

"Yah..., ku rasa kau sebenarnya menginginkan Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya kau bermimpi seperti itu."

Aku ? Aku menginginkannya ?

Jangan berharap Sakura, kau hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai muridmu bukan ? Begitu juga sebaliknya. Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur, tidak mungkin Sasuke menciummu.

Lagi pula, kapan sih kau pernah memikirkan seorang pria... Bisa hidup dengan layak dan mendapatkan beasiswa yang menjamin pendidikanmu hingga kuliah nanti juga sudah cukup.

Jangan berharap lebih... Apalagi mengharapan Sasuke. Dia... terlalu tinggi untuk kau raih.

"Panjang umur..." Ucapan Ino sukses membuat Sakura mengerutkan kening. Hingga terdengar di Indera pendengarannya suara yang tak asing lagi.

"Senpai..."

Sasuke ?

"Aku..., ingin memberikan ini." Sasuke menyodorkan kotak bento berwarna biru kepada Sakura.

"Apa ini ?"

"Untukmu, kau bilang kau suka bento..."

Bodoh. Jangan membuatku bahagia seperti ini rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Perlahan Sakura menyambut bento dari tangan Sasuke. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Jari-jari Sasuke penuh dengan plester. Apakah dia..., membuat bento ini sendiri ?

"Jarimu-" Sasuke menarik tangannya dengan cepat sebelum Sakura dapat menyentuhnya.

"Jangan sentuh !"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku..., sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku takkan menyentuhmu sebelum mendapat nilai sempurna."

Deg

"Ini..., keputusanku sendiri. Maaf..." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam dengan kotak bento di tangannya.

Jadi...

"Babi..., sepertinya... Aku tidak bermimpi !"

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kau menolak permintaannya dia malah terluka dan tak lulus dalam tesnya." Kata-kata Ino terus terngiang di kepala Sakura...

Sialan, babi-baka itu malah semakin membuatku frustasi saja.

Aku... benar-benar bingung harus berkata apa kepada Sasuke. Bahkan saat ini keadaanku dengan Sasuke benar-benar memburuk. Aku begitu kaku, tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa.

Di satu sisi, aku tak ingin melukainya. Namun di sisi lain, mana mungkin aku membiarkannya menyentuhku. Apa lagi jika..., mungkin hanya karena rasa penasaran khas remaja yang ia miliki hingga dia nekat meminta hal itu.

"Sakura-sensei..." Panggilan Sasuke membuyarkanku dari pikiranku yang sedang mengambang.

"Hm ?"

"Ini hasil tesku kemarin."

Jangan-jangan...

Kami-sama, aku harus bagaimana ?

Dengan perlahan Sakura membuka kertas yang terlipat dua itu.

Deg

Angka 98 tercantum di kolom nilai.

Kenapa ? Kenapa aku yang malah merasa kecewa ?

Iris emerald Sakura memandang Sasuke teduh. Pemuda itu balik menatap Sakura. Onyxnya terlihat tidak senang dengan apa yang didapatkannya hari ini.

"Ini nilai yang hebat..." Puji Sakura.

Sakura berniat menyerahkan lembar tes itu kepada Sasuke, tanpa sengaja jari mereka bersentuhan. Membuat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba menarik tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar tak ingin bersentuhan denganku sebelum mendapatkan nilai sempurna ?"

Sasuke diam, pemuda berambut mencuat kebelakang itu malah duduk di kursinya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas.

"Sasuke-kun..."Panggil Sakura. Sasuke terlihat mengabaikannya.

"Aku sedang berusaha menjawab soal latihan, Sakura-sensei." Ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tadi... Di mata itu Sakura melihat ada keinginan yang begitu kuat. Sebuah harapan yang Sakura rasa begitu besar di mata onyx pekat itu.

"Baiklah..."

"Eh ?"

"Kau boleh 'menyentuh'ku jika kau bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam tesmu."

Aku rasa aku sudah gila... Sasuke muridku dan aku hanya guru privatnya. Aku tak percaya bahwa aku mengatakannya. Apa yang ku harapkan... oh, Kami-sama...

Aku rasa aku ingin disentuh olehnya.

Tanpa Sakura sadari Sasuke menyeringai.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkan nilai sempurna."

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana jidat ?" Tanya Ino penuh keingin tahuan.

"Bagaimana apanya ?" aku balik bertanya, berpura-pura bodoh.

"Ya... Tentang Sasuke dan permintaannya itu ?"

"..." Sakura diam, dia bingung juga harus berkata apa. Ino pasti akan mengintrogasinya mati-matian kalau dirinya berkata jujur.

"Jadi... Kau menolak permitaannya ?" Tebak Ino.

Sakura hanya kembali diam sambil mengganti sendalnya dengan sepatu di dalam loker.

"Sakura. Jangan-jangan,"

"Kau... Kau mengabulkan permintaanya ?" Ino terlihat histeris. Sakura buru-buru kabur sebelum sahabatnya itu semakin mencecarnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

"Aku buru-buru. Jaa..." Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Ino yang berteriak-teriak menyuruhnya kembali.

Ah..., aku tak ingin Ino tau. Dia mungkin akan mentertawakanku lagi.

.

.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul 4 ternyata. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari tidurnya. Cuaca cukup dingin sore ini. Tapi Sakura terlalu malas untuk mengenakan jaketnya, gadis itu hanya mengenakan kemeja sekolahnya.

Tes..tes...

Tetes demi tetes air membasahi kepalanya. Uuh... Hujan. Sakura buru-buru berlari. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tak curiga dengan cuaca yang terlihat mendung dan membuatnya tak berniat membawa payung. Sakura terus berlari menuju rumah Sasuke, ia ingin berteduh saja sebenarnya, tapi percuma karena hujan ini tampaknya tak akan reda. Biarlah..., basah kuyup bukanlah hal yang berat ketimbang apa yang selama ini Sakura jalani. Menengok kembali kehidupannya yang sudah hampir 8 tahun tanpa seorang ibu dan setahun sudah tanpa ayah yang merupakan sosok pengganti ibunya selama ini.

Hal seperti ini... Hanya hal biasa.

"Sakura-chan..., kau basah kuyup." Mikoto menyambutnya dengan sehelai handuk di tangannya.

"Aa..., aku tak memperhatikan ramalan cuaca. Jadi tidak bawa payung." Jelasnya sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk yang Mikoto berikan.

"Kau ingin aku ambilkan pakaian ganti ?"

"Tidak perlu." Tolaknya.

"Nee, kau bisa sakit nanti."

"Tidak apa, aku anak yang kuat baa-chan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jika benar-benar dingin jangan di tahan. Kau bisa pinjam baju Sasuke-kun kalau kau ingin."

"Aa..." Jawab Sakura sambil berlalu menuju kamar Sasuke.

Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah manis Sakura. Ia merasakan kehangatan itu lagi, kehangatan seorang ibu.

.

.

Dreet

Sakura membuka perlahan pintu kamar Sasuke.

"GOMENASAI..." pekik Sakura ketika melihat sosok di depannya. Sasuke.

Sasuke tengah bertelanjang dada. Sepertinya pemuda tampan itu hendak mengganti bajunya.

"Kenapa meminta maaf sensei ?"

"Etoo..., aku tidak tau kau sedang berganti baju. Gomen..., aku akan keluar."

"Sensei, kau sendiri basah kuyup begitu," Sasuke memperhatikan senseinya dengan seksama. Seragam putih yang Sakura kenakan basah hingga mencetak lekuk tubuhnya, bahkan bra merah yang Sakura kenakan terlihat dengan jelas. Blush. Pipi Sasuke memerah menyaksikan pemandangan indah di depannya.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda di depannya yang terlihat merona itu. Betapa kagetnya Sakura ketika menyadari kebodohannya dengan cepat Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

Baka ! Bramu tercetak jelas, memalukan ! Rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

"Sensei, kau bisa gunakan ini." Sasuke mendekati Sakura setelah mengambil sebuah kemeja dari lemarinya.

"Aa..., T-tidak..." Tolak Sakura karena gugup. Astaga, kenapa aku malah menolaknya. Mana mungkin aku mengajar dengan pakaian basah kuyup dan bra terlihat seperti ini.

"Pakailah, sensei." Sasuke semakin mendekat.

Sakura mundur di tiap langkah Sasuke mendekatinya sambil tetap menyilangkan tangannya.

"Sensei, kenapa kau keras kepala ? Nanti kau bisa sakit."

"J-jangan mendekat." Sakura terus mundur hingga kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak tetesan air di lantai.

"WAAA..."

Eh..., tidak sakit ? harusnya aku sudah membentur lantai. Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya yang pertama dilihat emeraldnya adalah wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Sensei..." Bahkan hembusan nafas Sasuke ketika memanggilnya terasa jelas di wajahnya. Dapat dirasakannya tangan kuat Sasuke melingkari pinggangnya, menahan tubuhnya yang tadi akan terjatuh.

"Sasuke-kun ?" Sakura kini duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke di lantai kamar. Sakura masih tak mengerti dengan kejadian barusan. Sasuke melanggar janjinya sendiri. Atau jangan-jangan.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak melanggar janjiku sensei," Seolah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran senseinya Sasuke berbicara.

"Hari ini ada test di sekolah." Sasuke mencari sesuatu di dalam tasnya membuat jantung Sakura berdebar tak karuan.

"Aku..., mendapatkan nilai sempurna." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas test dengan nilai 100.

Deg

Kami-sama...

"Apa sensei akan menepati janji sensei ?" Tanya Sasuke sendu. Mata Onyxnya menyiratkan sebuah hasrat besar yang bergejolak. Ia tak dapat menahan diri, apalagi setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya menutup jarak antara dirinya dan Sakura. Sakura diam, tak melakukan penolakan apa-apa ketika bibir Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya. Ciuman keduanya setelah pemuda itu juga mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Awalnya hanya menempelkan bibirnya perlahan hingga kini berubah menjadi kecupan-kecupan lembut. Sasuke memberikan penekanan-penakanan lembut yang memabukkan. Pemuda itu meminta Sakura untuk membalasnya.

Sasuke terus mendominasi ciuman itu hingga akhirnya perlahan Sakura mulai merespon, membalas dengan aktif dan membuat Sasuke menyeringai disela ciuman mereka.

"Emmh..." Sakura mendesah ketika Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Memberikan Sasuke akses untuk melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura. Lidah Sasuke bermain-main di dalam mulut Sakura, mengajak lidah Sakura untuk bermain.

"Emmh..." sebuah desahan kembali keluar ketika Sasuke semakin aktif bermain di mulutnya. Kecupan, hisapan, dan jilatan lidah Sasuke membuatnya tak dapat berpikir apa-apa selain mengikuti permainan pemuda yang entah sejak kapan sekarang tengah menindihnya. Membuat punggungnya merasakan kerasnya lantai.

Tampaknya Sasuke enggan menghentikan kegiatan itu hingga bermenit-menit lamanya. Membuat Sakura bahkan kewalahan untuk bernafas. Kini malah tangannya tanpa permisi merayap naik. Menyentuh titik sensitif bagian atasnya yang masih berbalut seragam basah.

"Uuh.." Sakura mendesah ketika tangan Sasuke bukan hanya menyentuh melainkan juga meremasnya pelan.

Kini remasan-remasan kecil Sasuke berubah menjadi remasan penuh gairah. Pemuda itu menghentikan invasinya di bibir Sakura. Turun menyusuri leher jenjang Sakura, mengecupnya pelan kemudian menggigit-gigit pelan beberapa titik. Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menahan desahannya.

Sasuke terus menyusuri Sakura dengan kecupannya hingga bibirnya kini beralih turun. Menghentikan kegiatan kedua tangannya dan menggantikan dengan kecupan dibagian itu. Namun jari-jarinya tak tinggal diam, perlahan membuka kancing-kancing seragam Sakura.

"Uuh..." desahan kembali lolos dari bibir Sakura ketika kini tangan Sasuke meremas titk sensitifnya tanpa penghalang yang berarti selain branya.

Sasuke kini memusatkan perhatian pada setiap bagian tubuh gadis itu, perlahan tapi pasti pemuda itu mengecup dan meninggalkan banyak jejak di sana.

"Uuhhh...Sasuke-kun..."

Deg

Debar jantungnya yang tak pernah stabil sejak awal melihat pemuda itu kini menyadarkannya. Sakura membuka matanya. Rambut biru dongker Sasuke menggelitik wajahnya.

Sasuke-kun...

"TIDAK." Ini tidak boleh... aku hanya senseimu...

Teriakan Sakura sukses membuat Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya. Onyxnya memandang emerald itu penuh tanda tanya sekaligus kekhawatiran.

"Hal ini harusnya dilakukan dengan orang yang disukai." Sakura bangun dan mengancingkan seragamnya kembali.

Sasuke tertunduk, pemuda itu diam.

"Aku..., akan melupakan hal tadi. Kita ang-"

"Baka !" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Sensei kira aku bisa melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai !" Sakura terperangah. Ia begitu kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku... menyukaimu Sakura !" Dengan cepat Sasuke mengunci jarak mereka kembali. Mencium Sakura dengan agresif. Pemuda itu menumpahkan segala perasaanya dalam ciuman dalam itu.

"Sasu..khe.." ucap Sakura disela ciuman Sasuke. Perlahan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Sakura tak menyangka bahwa kehidupannya akan begitu berwarna. Apalagi karena seorang Uchiha. Selama ini Sakura benar-benar tak pernah bermimpi untuk memiliki cinta dalam kehidupannya.

"Sakura-chan..." Sasuke berhenti memanggilnya sensei. Bahkan kini menambahkan ambel-embel chan.

"Kenapa ? Kenapa menangis ?" Sasuke terlihat panik. Ia mengira dirinya telah melakukan hal yang salah.

"Tidak...," Sakura menyapu air matanya.

"Aku hanya terlalu bahagia. Aku tak pernah menyangka kau akan mengatakan hal itu." Jelas Sakura.

"Sudah lama aku menyukaimu Sakura-chan..." pengakuan Sasuke lagi-lagi membuat Sakura terperangah.

Sakura diam, namun wajahnya seolah bertanya "bagaimana bisa ?"

"Semenjak hari pertama aku melihatmu di stasiun Konoha."

Stasiun Konoha ?

Flashback

Setahun yang lalu... Stasiun Konoha... Pukul 4 sore...

Sakura berlari memasuki kereta api ia bahkan mengabaikan peringatan bahwa pintu kereta api akan segera ditutup. Secepat mungkin Sakura berlari, hingga di detik-detik terakhir dirinya berhasil memasuki kereta namun tidak begitu lancar karena dirinya menabrak seseorang yang sedang berdiri di dalam kereta. Tanpa berani menatap orang yang ia tabrak Sakura meminta maaf.

"Gomennasai..." Sakura membungkukkan tubuh sedalam mungkin berharap orang itu memaafkannya.

Namun tak ada balasan suara. Orang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu hanya menatapnya sesaat sambil berlalu begitu saja. Sakura bernafas lega orang itu tampaknya tak kesal bahkan tak memperdulikannya.

Sakura duduk di bangku yang kosong. Ia sedikit bernafas lega karena masih bisa duduk mengingat kereta yang sedang penuh. Hingga di stasiun berikutnya kereta kembali menaikkan penumpang. Seorang nenek terlihat lelah dan tak memiliki tempat duduk, dengan cepat Sakura berdiri dan mempersilahkan nenek itu duduk. Gadis itu punya nilai kepedulian yang tinggi terhadap orang lain.

Hingga kereta api tiba di tujuan Sakura kembali berlari, ia harus tiba secepat mungkin ke sebuah tempat.

Namun di tengah perjalanannya seorang anak kecil menangis di antara keramaian jalan. Tak seorangpun terlihat peduli, namun Sakura malah menolong anak kecil itu. Membawa anak kecil itu ke pos polisi dan manjaga anak perempuan itu hingga orang tuanya datang mencari. Sungguh... gadis yang sangat baik hati...

Pukul 5 sore... Sakura sudah sangat terlambat. Ia tiba di tempat tujuannya, sebuah kafe tempatnya bekerja part time.

Akhirnya... Sakura dipecat dari tempat itu karena terlambat satu jam lebih untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Sebenarnya Sakura tak setiap hari terlambat karena menolong anak kecil yang tersesat, namun... setiap pukul 3 sore dirinya yang baru pulang dari sekolah harus pergi ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu. Merawat ayahnya yang terkena komplikasi sudah hampir 3 bulan lamanya. Setelah melaksanakan tugasnya di rumah sakit barulah Sakura bergegas ke tempat kerjanya, namun jarak rumah sakit yang cukup jauh menjadi kendala untuknya tiba tepat waktu.

Seandainya saja... hari ini dia tidak menolong anak kecil itu, mugkin ia masih dapat bekerja di sana... Tapi... biarlah, Sakura takkan bersusah hati hanya karena di pecat. Ia akan mencari pekerjaan lainnya.

Tanpa sepengetahuaan Sakura. Selama ini ada seseorang yang selalu mengawasinya semenjak Sakura menabraknya tanpa sengaja di dalam yang berpikir bahwa gadis berambut merah jambu itu adalah gadis tercantik sekaligus gadis paling baik hati di dunia yang pernah ia temui.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu Sakura-chan... jadi aku boleh menyentuhmu bukan ?" Pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah, semerah tomat yang Sasuke sukai.

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, menciumi jari-jari Sakura satu persatu... Sudah lama sekali ia berharap bisa seperti ini, bisa mengakui perasaannya kepada gadis yang di cintainya hampir setahun lamanya. Membuatnya gila dengan mimpi-mimpi liar yang tak pernah menjadi kenyataan, namun dapat dipastikannya akan menjadi kenyataan nantinya.

Sensei, akh... Hanya motif tersembunyi yang dirancangnya. Berpura-pura tidak terlalu jago dalam beberapa mata pelajaran padahal dirinya adalah seorang jenius. Bahkan berakting menakjubkan, berkelahi dengan sahabatnya di Gakuen si Naruto Uzumaki. Berhasil dikeluar dari Gakuen dan di pindahkan ke SMA Konoha. Berakting lagi untuk meyakinkan kaa-sannya agar mencarikannya seorang guru privat. Engingeng..., Haruno Sakura yang notabene seorang jenius SMA Konohalah yang di tunjuk kaa-sannya menjadi guru privatnya. Sesuai dengan rancangannya...

Aah..., bagian tersulitnya hanyalah menahan diri di setiap pertemuannya dengan Sakura. Berpura-pura bodoh dan tidak menyerang senseinya itu tiba-tiba. Hingga akhirnya lagi-lagi sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Meminta sesuatu yang pastinya sulit bagi senseinya itu berikan. Apalagi hanya dengan syarat mendapatkan nilai sempurna yang sesungguhnya sangat mudah bagi dirinya untuk didapatkan. Dan lagi-lagi, dirinya harus berakting. Berpura-pura kecewa karena mendapatkan nilai yang tidak sempurna dengan tujuan untuk mengetahui bagaimana respon senseinya itu. Bingo. Ia dapat melihat wajah kecewa senseinya serta persetujuaan dari senseinya atas permintaannya. Hal itu menjadi pertanda baginya bahwa sebenarnya senseinya itu juga menginginkannya.

.

.

Sakura begitu menikmati perlakuan Sasuke. Ia teradiksi atas sentuhan-sentuhan lembut pemuda itu. Bahkan hanya dengan kecupan pada jari-jarinya saja hal itu sudah membuatnya gila dengan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sesuatu yang tak pernah diharapkan ternyata menjadi kenyataan. Membuat Sakura berpikir bahwa dirinya kini berada di alam mimpi. Pemuda itu Sasuke. Adik kelas sekaligus muridnya. Pemuda yang menyatakan diri menyukainya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Ucap Sakura lembut.

"Aa.." Sasuke menatapnya teduh. Tak tersirat kebohongan dari sepasang mata gelap itu. Sakura memantapkan hatinya.

"A-Aku, juga menyukaimu."

Deg

Sasuke merasa kunci yang membuat dirinya untuk selalu sadar agar tak melakukan 'sesuatu' terhadap gadis di depannya ini tiba-tiba terbuka. Kata-kata Sakura bagai api yang menyulut minyak tanah. Membuatnya tak kuasa menahan apa yang selama ini begitu ia inginkan.

"Eeh... Sasuke-kun." Sakura kaget bukan kepalang ketika Sasuke memegangi kedua tangannya dan langsung menindihnya.

"Karena kita saling menyukai. Bolehkah aku," Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura.

"Melakukannya." Ucapan Sasuke membuat wajah Sakura panas. Sasuke sungguh terang-terangan menyatakan keinginannya.

"Aku menginginkamu Sakura-chan..., jangan biarkan aku tersiksa karena menginginkanmu..."

"Aww.." Pekik sakura ketika Sasuke menggigit telinganya.

"Jangan diam Sakura-chan... Jawab aku..." Onyx Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh hasrat. Meminta jawaban gadis di bawahnya.

"A-aku... Harus menjawab apa ?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Ia sungguh malu, ia baru saja membalas pernyataan suka dari pemuda di atasnya dan kini pemuda itu berkata ingin melakukan 'hal' itu. Argh... Sakura sungguh bingung harus berbuat apa. Tapi jujur, ia takkan bisa menolak pemuda ini...

Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah Sakura yang terlihat semakin memerah. Gadis ini menyukainya, jadi sudah pasti gadis ini juga menginginkannya.

"Kalau begitu jawablah 'ya', Sakura-chan." Pinta Sasuke.

"Ya." Dengan polosnya Sakura berkata ya. Membuat Sasuke pada akhirnya benar-benar lepas kendali. Pemuda itu benar-benar pasrah pada hasrat yang benar-benar ia tahan selama ini. Setahun ia hanya memikirkan gadis ini. Setahun ia hanya bisa memandang tanpa menyentuhnya. Kini... gadis ini benar-benar ada dibawahnya. Ia akan memilikinya...

"Sakura-chan..., jangan menyesal karena sudah berkata 'ya'."

.

.

"Ugh.." Sakura berusaha menahan desahannya, meskipun ia yakin suaranya takkan terdengar karena derasnya hujan di luar sana.

"Jangan tahan suara indahmu Sakura-chan." Ucap Sasuke di tengah kegiatannya memanjakan daerah di antara selangkangan Sakura dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ah..ahhh...ah.. Saasu...ke..khun..." akhirnya desahan indah lolos dari bibir Sakura.

"Begitu lebih baik." Sasuke terus menggerakkan jari-jarinya membuat Sakura tak henti-hentinya mendesah.

"Aah...Aah..." Sakura merasakan sesuatu akan segera keluar dari dirinya. Ia mencapai hasratnya karena permainan jari Sasuke.

"Aaaaahhh..." Desahan panjang Sakura membuat Sasuke mengerti apa yang baru melanda gadis di bawahnya itu. Sasuke menarik jarinya, milik Sakura membasahi jari-jarinya segera ia bersihkan dengan menjilatnya.

Onyx Sasuke menatap emerald yang terlihat sendu itu. Tatapan Sasuke mengisyaratkan pada Sakura betapa pemuda itu tak dapat menahannya lagi. Sakura semakin berdebar. Ia tau semenjak ia berkata 'ya' itu berarti ia harus siap dengan semua yang akan terjadi.

Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas Sasuke sedang melepaskan celana panjang beseta boker dan celana dalamnya. Sakura semakin memerah ketika melihat bagian bawah Sasuke yang terlihat tegang. Ia... Siap jika ia harus memberikan miliknya yang paling berharga kepada Sasuke.

"Aku akan melakukannya, Sakura-chan." Sasuke kembali menindihnya, pemuda itu menyesuaikan posisinya. Melebarkan kedua paha Sakura. Darah Sasuke berdesir hanya karena miliknya bersentuhan dengan daerah di antara selangkangan Sakura.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan Sakura-chan." Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

Gadis itu mengangguk dan dengan begitu perlahan Sasuke memajukan miliknya, sangat perlahan hingga akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil berada di tengah-tengah. Ada penghalang di sana, Sasuke tau itu. Ia menatap Sakura yang terlihat menahan sakit.

Pemuda itu meminta izin dengan menatap Sakura, Sakura mengerti lalu mengangguk pelan dan tanpa ragu Sasuke menghentakkan miliknya. Mengambil apa yang Sakura jaga selama ini.

"Aah...Ssakit..Sasukeh..." Erangan kesakitan meluncur dari bibir Sakura meskipun Sasuke sudah berusaha melakukannya sepelan mungkin.

"Ssh...Gomen." Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan mengecup bibir Sakura, melumat bibir Sakura seirama dengan gerakannya di bawah sana.

Dengan perlahan dan teratur Sasuke mengatur tempo tusukannya. Tak lupa bibirnya yang tak berhenti melumat bibir Sakura yang terlihat semakin memerah.

"Ahhh..." Kini Sakura mendesah menikmati perlakuan Sasuke. Sasuke beralih dari bibirnya dan kini mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya. Bibir Sasuke menghantarkan getaran yang membuat Sakura yak bisa berhenti mendesah. Sasuke memanjakannya baik di bawah ataupun di atas. Sasuke terlihat begitu berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga, meskipun sungguh ia ingin menumpahkan hasratnya dengan liar namun Sasuke benar-benar tak ingin menyakiti Sakura mengingat ini yang pertama untuknya.

"Aaah...Ahh, Sasukeh..." Desahan Sakura menjadi pertanda untuk Sasuke, pemuda itu menaikkan temponya. Membuat tempat tidurnya berderit.

"Aah..Aah..." Sakura kini lebih aktif, gadis itu melebarkan pahanya. Membuat Sasuke agak terkejut dan merasakan kenikmatan lebih di sana kala Sakura membalas perlakuannya.

"Ssh..Sakura..." desis Sasuke.

Sasuke tak bisa menahannya lebih jauh. Ia bergerak secepat yang ia inginkan, membuat Sakura terlunjak tak karuan dan mendesah semakin keras. Sasuke benar-benar mengobrak-abrik bagian terdalam Sakura. Rasa sakit yang hadir di awal Sasuke memasuki dirinya kini hanya tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, hanya desahan tanpa henti yang mewakilinya menyampaikan rasa nikmat yang Sasuke berikan.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura benar-benar berada di ambang batasnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang melesak ingin keluar.

"Aaaaaahhhh, Sasuke..." Hasrat Sakura keluar.

Namun belum untuk pemuda di atasnya, pemuda –ralat- Pria itu masih terus menusuknya. Tak bisa Sakura pungkiri betapa hebat pria itu membawanya kepuncak kenikmatan. Sekarang gilirannya yang akan membantu pria itu menyelesaikan semuanya. Dengan sisa tenaganya Sakura mendorong Sasuke, mengubah posisi mereka. Membuat Sasuke heran namun kemudian membiarkan Sakura mengambil alih.

"Aku akan membantumu Sasuke-kun." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia awalnya tak percaya gadis yang telah ia jadikan wanita sepenuhnya ini akan berani berlaku demikian. Namun..

"Ssh... Sakura..." Desahan Sasuke menyambut pergerakan Sakura di atas sana.

"Aah..." Sakura terlonjak kala tangan Sasuke memegangi pinggang rampingnya, membantunya dirinya naik-turun di atas milik Sasuke.

"Sasu..keh..."

Ia tak habis pikir berapa kali sudah ia mendesahkan nama pemuda yang telah menjadikannya wanita ini.

Sakura kembali merasakan sesuatu akan kembali keluar dari dirinya, Sakura benar-benar teradiksi oleh Sasuke hingga dengan mudah ia akan mencapai puncaknya untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Dengan cepat Sasuke mengembalikan keadaan. Sasuke tak ingin wanitanya bersusah payah, apapun untuk wanitanya ini.

"Sasukeh...Aaah..." Hentakan Sasuke semakin kuat hingga akhirnya...

"S-Sakura..." Keduanya mendesah bersamaan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan miliknya di dalam sana, bercampur dengan milik Sakura dan juga darah perawan Sakura yang menjadi pertanda bahwa ia orang pertama yang memiliki Sakura, gadis yang menjadi wanitanya...

"Aishiteru..." Ucap Sasuke sambil mendekap Sakura.

"Aishiterumo..." Balas Sakura.

Prang

Suara gelas dan piring yang beradu dengan lantai menggema di dalam kamar sasuke. Dua orang yang tadinya berdekapan mesra di atas tempat tidur itu membeku seketika.

"kaa-san."

**TBC**

**Hiks.. (T.T) *terharu* lemon... **

**Akhirnya Reyo publish lemon.**

**Begimana ? Hambarkah ? **

**Gajekah ? **

**Reyo berusaha gak bikin eksplisit, meskipun Reyo rasa itu udah eksplisit.**

**Reyo harap ada yang sudi kasih review.**

**Arigato minna-san**

**REVIEW !*Chidori Silent Readers***


End file.
